


Sweet Caresses

by Okamichan6942



Series: Kismet Until the End [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka woke to lips on the back of her neck and shoulders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on listening to a tad too many (adult) otome drama cds. Also due to the lack (though not total absence) of het smut in what I've found so far. This is actually part of what I do hope to turn into a larger series that lets me play with my headcanon for this verse. Pardon my fangirl Japanese?

Haruka woke, to lips against the back of her neck and shoulders, fingers playing with her stiff nipple and Tokiya’s silken caress inside of her. She noticed the small grunts and bursts of air between the press of lips on her back.  Haruka laid her hand over Tokiya’s on her breast and moaned quietly. He’d pushed the blankets away, leaving her bared down to her knees.  She ought to be cold, but how could she when he was so warm behind her.

Tokiya lifted his head to kiss the edge of her ear. “Mmm,” he murmured breathlessly, “did I wake you up?”

Haruka wriggled her hips into his thrusts, and threw her leg back to try to give him better angle. She reached back to caress his cheek, wishing to return the kisses he’d graced her neck. “Tokiya…”

His hand suddenly covered her mouth. “Shh. Do you want to see if we can do it without waking him up?”

Haruka had almost forgotten about the other man on the bed, even though she shouldn’t have been able to miss the ring of red hair surrounding his face. It felt a little surreal with Tokiya inside of her but Otoya the only one she could see. She couldn’t even reach him across her super-sized bed. Her fingers rested on the space between them and she wanted to touch him; to wake him up so he could join them.

Tokiya’s hand moved from her mouth to hold her hips steady for his eager plunging.

Haruka brought her own hands up to cover her panting mouth, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the otherwise silent room.

Tokiya slid the hand he laid on her hip around to tangle his fingers in the curls at her waist. “Ne, Haruka,” he whispered, his words broken by his movement, “how far can do you think I can push you before you won’t be able to stay quiet anymore?”

Haruka gasped when he suddenly pulled out of her and replaced his cock with his fingers. He stroked her slowly, reaching deep into her.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured. “Did I get you excited already?”

Haruka gasped again as a thrill coursed through her body. His fingers seemed to know right where to go and found that spot again, sending another spasm of ecstasy through her. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her throat as his fingers found her sweet spot again.

Tokiya pressed his cheek against her shoulder, kissing her lightly. “Mmm. I bet I can make you scream.”

Haruka looked back at him, blinking in surprise. Didn’t he just say… “What about Otoya?”                   

Tokiya lifted his head and kissed her cheek. “I want to taste you…” he breathed, as though he hadn’t heard her question.

Haruka’s face burned at his unexpected words. Surely he didn’t expect her to be quiet while he did… _that!_ He knew how sensitive she was!

He hadn’t waited for her reply; he’d already slid down the bed and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder.

“Tokiya-“

She bit her fingers at the first caress of his fingers. And she whined when it was his tongue that touched her.  She clenched her eyes shut and clamped her fingers over mouth, biting down on her thumb to keep herself from getting any louder. But she couldn’t help the small sounds that escaped on their own.

Tokiya’s lips and tongue were just as skilled as his fingers.  The way he curled his tongue in the most intimate part of her and how his lips pulled at her only drove even more sound from her straining throat.  And his fingers still showed their skill, as he stroked the sensitive inner part of her thigh, and reached down to pull at her flesh only to stroke all the way up to the back of her knee. It should have tickled her, but it only amplified the eroticism of what his mouth was doing.

She couldn’t even speak past the tightness in her throat and the building pressure in her chest. She couldn’t catch her breath, and she felt so bereft with him all the way down there.

She wanted to put her legs around his waist and feel him inside of her…

She did cry out then, her leg tightening on his shoulder. Tokiya was such a tease tonight. She didn’t know how much more she could bear! 

Tokiya laughed, and whispered words she couldn’t understand. But the sound of his voice raced through her flesh, and it was just too much.

Every nerve in her body exploded in a white haze. She must have made some noise, because suddenly Tokiya was silencing her with his mouth over hers.

He kissed her fiercely, rubbing his erection against her hip. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he fondled her breast a little rougher than normal. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, the musky aroma of her sex.

She moved to lie on her back, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, still pillaging her mouth with his lips and tongue. She blinked at him, uncertain of what he intended. Maybe… She slid her hand down the solid planes of his chest and stomach, reaching for what she thought he wanted.

Tokiya broke the kiss and grabbed her errant hand, “N-no!“  He kissed her shoulder as though to soothe away the snap in his voice. “If you do that, I’ll come for sure. Just give me a moment. I want to last longer than five seconds in you.”

“Hai… Gomen.”                                                                                                                             

He kissed her again. “Shh.”

It was completely unfair for him to tell her to be quiet now after what he’d just done.

Tokiya smiled at her, his eyes burning with desire. He trailed kisses down her neck and breast, seeking the sensitive peak of her nipple.

She yelped in her throat when his tongue flicked over the small nub. He took her nipple into his mouth, his teeth sliding over the sensitive skin of her areola even as his tongue continued to play over her peak.

She covered her mouth again, panting into her fingers at the pain and pleasure. 

“I thought you were more sensitive earlier. Mm-“ he kissed along the curve at the fullness of her breast. “I’m ready.” He slid into his previous position behind her.

This time however, he lifted her leg into the air with his palm under her thigh, opening her legs for him to fill her.

Tokiya moaned, his grip on her leg tightening and his hips moving as though he couldn’t remain still.  He kissed her shoulder, the back of her neck.

An echo of the sensations that had woke her up in the first place.

Tokiya nibbled at her ear; teeth lips and tongue a glorious symphony to her nerves. “Look at him sleeping over there.”

Haruka obediently turned her gaze on Otoya’s blissfully unaware, slumbering form.

“I don’t get how…uh… how he can sleep- Mm. Through us.” Tokiya’s voiced faltered suddenly and he thrust into her a few times before he shivered to a stop. “Through us doing it. If he woke up…” his voice trembled as much as his fingers and the quivering length buried between her legs. “…do you think he’d wanna join…? Ah. Gomen,” he said suddenly.

“Eh?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

She didn’t have time to wonder at Tokiya’s sudden apology before he put her leg down and pushed her over. He shifted over her, spreading the leg he’d set down to brace her into a better angle for his thrusts. He straddled her with an arm on either side, and he didn’t seem to care about staying quiet as he thrust into her with all his might.

“Haruka…You’re so wet-”

The bed rocked beneath them and she buried her face in her pillow to stifle her cries.

“You feel…” Tokiya panted above her, his hot breath warm on her already burning back. He nipped at her back, shifting his weight to caress one of his hands along her body.

“So…Uh…”

It was almost painful, the depths he reached within her.

“Too good. Gh!” He tensed, his climax taking his breath, but he still managed to choke out a curse.

Haruka moaned, leaning into his hips. She wondered what had made him swear like that. She reached back to stroke the fist braced on the bed at her left.

Tokiya gulped air in ragged breaths, pressing his lips against her skin.

It took a moment for her to realize that he was whispering soft apologies into her back.

She turned to face him, shivering as the motion drew him out of her. She slid her arms around his shoulder, pulling him down so that she could kiss him. “What?”

Tokiya blushed unexpectedly. “Uh, well. You’re kinda messy now. Sorry.” He laid his head in the crook of her shoulder, still shivering from the aftereffects of his climax.

“Eh?” Haruka blinked as she tried to make sense of what he’d said. Messy? She could feel a warmth sliding down her inner thighs and comprehension suddenly flashed through her mind. “Oh!” Her stomach twisted as she realized what he meant.

“Sorry,” he said again. “You felt… so good. I couldn’t stop. Couldn’t even pull out.  Dammit.” 

Haruka stroked his hair, uncertain of how to reassure him. She tried anyways. “I’m sure it’s fine. Things like this happen all the time without any issue.”

He nuzzled into her neck, kissing her skin as though to thank her for her attempt. “All it takes is once, right? If … well anything happened…” he trailed off and lifted his head to meet her eyes.  “I don’t know what we’d do. I don’t think I’m ready to deal with something like that. Dammit,” he murmured almost to himself.

Haruka managed to give him a wan smile. “Hai.”                                                                                                 

He rolled off her, stretching his arms out and then flinching as the blanket came in contact with his crotch. “Ugh. _I’m_ messy too.”

“Do you want me to get a washcloth?”

“Yeah. Don’t want to move now.”

Haruka blinked, surprised. She turned and met Otoya’s red eyes. “Oh… Otoya…”

How much had he heard?

Would he be mad?

Her stomach fluttered with uncertainty again.


End file.
